The Wanted Child
by XxEmphaticxXxErynxX
Summary: A fifteen year old girl is forced between joining the vampires who have tormented her and are a threat to anyone she cares about, or joining the vampires she does care about. After all, if your the most powerful being on earth, you must choose wisely.


**Well hello there fellow Twilight junkie! I am Eryn and I was having some trouble. See, I dont know if I want this to be a continued story so it is up to you, readers, to make sure it continues or ends. How, you may ask? It is simple, by personal messaging me, commenting on the story, or voting on my poll! So please tell me what you think!**

The roads were damp in the dark night. The only illumination was a brilliant full moon that reflected off the puddles of downtown Roseville. As Alexis side-stepped one of these puddles she was over come with the feeling of being watched. The night didn't feel as welcome all of a sudden. The tall broken down buildings didn't call out to her so much as frighten her now. The thrum of her Converse felt as though they were masking the sound of something else and the groaning of a nearby air conditioner made her steps falter.

_Noone is here._

And altho she told herself that, her pace quickened. Everything now on this walk made her jump. She was now running, glancing back every few moments. She went faster and faster, not even minding the puddles now, as she stared behind her. She was still staring as she ran into another person.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed as she bounced right off of him and fell to the cold cement. The man she bumped into was tall and almost as hard as rock. she started to get up and tried to scream when she saw his perfectly smooth hand reaching toward her.

"Alexis, chill. It's just me! Are you okay?" he asked as he quickly covered her mouth before the impending scream came out. He then knelt down beside her.

"Tristen?" She asked as he finally let go of his grip on her mouth. "Oh. My. God." she breathed. She immediatly changed her tone. "You are such an ass!" she said smacking him. "I should hurt you!" she chastised playfully.

He chuckled. "I'd like to see you try!" he stood up and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and as she got on her feet she started slapping the dirt off her jeans. Her brown hair got in the way of her view so stopped and pulled it back in a sloppy ponytail with the rubber band she always had hanging from her wrist. She noticed that her best friend was wearing the same thing as she was; dark wash jeans, and a faded blue hoodie with their high school's name emblomized across the chest.

Tristen had bright gold eyes that were framed by a thick lining of matching lashes. His high cheek bones and full lips gave him a vulnerable look that made you want to watch over him but his muscles and quirk of his eyebrow made him seem dangerous in a way that she knew did not go well with his personality

"What are you doing out here so late?" She questioned

He thought for a second. "Same as you, the night called to me." Then he made a faux soulful look to show that he still thought it was funny that she said this whenever he asked. Alexis still could tell that he was being serious though. She guessed that that was why he was her best friend. They were like twins. Aside from the fact that Tristen had short blond hair and that he was six foot four -Alexis was five feet seven-. They looked nothing alike but acted exactly the same. They ALWAYS knew what the other was thinking and they ALWAYS were with each other-aside from tonight.

"So, did you catch the garter?" She asked as they made their way back to their house.

He glared at her for a few seconds before sighing and pulling out a white flimsy substance that was a confirmation to Alexis's question. She studied it for a second before recognition came on her face and she burst into a round of hysteric laughter. It took a few moments before she was able to say anything. "Wow. That is special!" she thought for a second before continuing, "Anything else?"

"Adults getting drunk, cousins making complete asses of themselves, you know, the usual." he smirked knowing that there is no usual when it comes to anything involving Alexis.

They continued to talk as they walked the three mile stretch of forest and dirt towards their house. Alexis opted not to go to the wedding because Mary wasn't her cousin and because she would feel like she was on show. _"Did you see the Carlisle and Esme's new adoptive daughter?""Yeah she doesn't seem like anything special." _

"Were home!" Tristen shouted as he threw the front door open. The beautiful ten bedroom house was a vintige fifties style on the outside but the inside was very modern. The crown molding that surrounded the ceiling in every room was done personally by Carlisle -Tristen's dad- and the polished wood floors just seemed to mesh well with the multi-colored walls. To add a finishing touch, the Cullens actually asked Alexis if they could put up some of her art work when she moved in, so every wall was adourned with her landscape paintings.

"Ladies first." Tristen made a hand motion towards the stairs meaning for her to go on, similar to a butler. As she went up the stairs Tristen trailed behind her as she thought about her room. The mess it must be with all the boxes strewn about, she would probably have to jump over about ten before she even made it to her bed.

As she said her goodnights to Tristen and got to her room at the end of the hall, she stopped. She had so many with this. she knew that if she saw her mess of a room she would not sleep until it was clean. She hesitently opened the door and slowly flipped on the light switch.

Her room was spotless. Not one thing was out of place. She went around the perimeter, looking in shelves and drawers to see that everything was placed in exactly the right spot. All of her posters were arranged on her wall just the way they had been at her old house. As she went to her bed and sat down she had realized that noone was home all evening.

_Noone_ had been home to unpack her moving boxes. _Noone_ had been home to make her bed, or to hang her clothes in her closet in order of the color spectrum, just like she liked it. _Noone_ had been in there to put her books away from tallest to shortest and _noone_ could have possibly been home to organize her CDs alphabetically. It would have taking Alexis all day to do this and _noone_ was home to do it.

But obviously _someone_ did. And that thought scared her more then any possible nightmare she was capable of having. The wall sized mirror reflected the entire room back to her, as if to scare her even more. As she looked around she noticed one thing out of place. Alexis stared, in horror, at the reflection of the one open window. From there all she could see was the dark forest encroaching in as if to suffocate her.

The walls seemed to collapse in on her as she dizzily made her way to her window to close and lock it. All she saw were two ruby colored eyes as she stared out of the window. She stumbled, tripped, and then crawled her way to her bed before passing out.


End file.
